Hetalia Christmas Fun!
by Karin Tokito
Summary: Christmas with The Axis Powers Hetalia cast with hints of yaoi like Spamano and GerIta. Don't like Don't Read! Also Another Genre  Comedy


Italy ran down the hallway of Germany's house. He ran up the stairs to Germany's room. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Wake up! Its Christmas!" he yelled. This yell, my friend, was enough to even wake up Japan (who was staying there for Christmas, even though he wasn't christian.) and Prussia. Germany made a small "oi" under his breath. "Doitsu, wake u-" Italy was stopped by Japan, who whispered " Italy, Germany has been working all night. Let him rest a bit longer.". Japan led Italy down to the kitchen, taking out some pasta from the night before and putting it in Germany's microwave. He got some pocky and sat down."beep!" the pasta was done. Japan took it out and gave it to Italy. "Go to your bedroom while I wake up Prussia and make breakfast." Japan turned Italy around and gave him a little nudge.

Italy walked to his room and sat there. He ate his pasta very quietly. He soon heard a loud _thump_ come from the other room. It was Japan dragging Prussia while Prussia was out cold from drinking the night before. Italy peered out the door, only to hear Prussia saying "Hungary, stop it that tickles" in his weird dreams. Italy went and sat back on his bed. He looked around his room. "Wow, doitsu was right. My room is a bit messy..." and he kicked over a dirty shirt. He picked up his dirty clothes and pushed it to a pile. He had no more pasta left, so he became bored with himself. He decided to look in Germany's office next door to see what he was doing.

Italy walked to the door and peered out. Good, Japan wasn't there. He slipped quickly into his office. He saw the usual. Giant stacks of paperwork in random areas. But something was out of place. It was pens and stickers with _to_'s and _from_'s and sparkly bows. He looked at them and pushed them over. He walked out and saw Japan looking at him disapprovingly. "Italy-kun, I told you to stay in your room until breakfast was ready. Oh well, just come on." He pulled Italy to the kitchen, where a huge breakfast was served.

Germany woke up to the delicious aroma of rice and pasta. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked and saw Italy wasn't there. "Well, that's new." he sighed. _Now that I think about it, He could just be asleep again_ Germany thought. He put on his uniform and looked on his bed. _To Doitsu From Italy with hugs _said the tag. He opened it and it was, you guessed it, a Santa outfit. "I am _not_ wearing that." he said to himself. He walked to Italy's door slowly. Italy wasn't there. "Wah! Prussia im sorry! DON"T HURT ME!" came a familiar voice from the kitchen. The conversation Germany heard went something like this:

"YOU STOLE ME BEER YOU RETARDED ITALIAN! I WILL KILL YOU"

"DON'T HURT ME IM SORRY!"

"Prussia-kun! Please don't hit Ital-"

_Smack_

"Pr-Prussia Im sorry! I-I won't do it again!"

"I KNOW YOU WON"T TOUCH MY AWESOME BEER AGAIN!"

_Another smack_

"Italy-kun!"

"YOU WANT SOME TOO?"

_Another smacking sound_

Germany ran to the kitchen. He stood shocked as (drunk) Prussia stood holding Italy with his hand in the air as Japan was cowering in the corner in pain. Italy was crying while Prussia was choking him. "PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled as he punched him in the face. He had knocked the enraged Prussian out. "Italy, Japan? Are you two okay?" Germany looked in worry to them both. Japan got and replied "I-I think I am... okay... focus on Italy-kun" as he walked to the freezer to get ice packs. Germany focused on the frightened Italy. Tears were streaming down the poor country's face. "Italy, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." He picked him up with his hand. Italy wiped the tears off his face and replied " Owee...". Japan handed Italy an ice pack. "I think he needs a LOOONG talk." Germany dragged Prussia by the collar outside with his phone in hand. He dialed France's number. "Hello mon ami." Germany replied " France I have a surprise for you. You like torchering people, correct?"

"Oh yes, mon ami, I take anyone! But I am a bit busy so you should call Russia."

"Ah, of course. Bye."

"You kolled?"

"Russia, can you take Prussia for a bit?"

"Of course. Do you want me or Belarus to do the punishing?"

"whatever is worst."

"Okay, I'll be on my way."

An hour later Germany came back inside. "Doitsu? Do you want some tea Japan made?" Italy asked with his cheery little voice. "No thanks, I'll have a wurst. But thank you though." Italy didn't mind. Germany looked at Italy as he poked his arm. " Did you get the Present on you bed?" with a smile he asked him. "Yes,but i refuse to wear that ridiculous costume." he replied. Italy pouted "But I made them myself this time without killing someone! I made one for each of us!" Germany looked back shocked. Never had Italy done that without injuring anyone. He finally gave in "Do I have to wear the wig and beard?" Italy shook his head. He agreed to dress up. Japan also dressed up as an elf, which was the most humiliating thing that he had done, but it was for a friend.

So, Germany had on a Santa out fit minus the beard, and Japan in a green elf costume minus elf ears. But Italy had not come out yet. "What could take that long to put on a costume?" Germany asked Japan. Suddenly, the door swung open and both Japan and Germany's face went completely red. Italy had a fluffy Santa _dress_ on! "So, what do you think?" Italy smiled and asked. Japan was first to respond. "Umm...excuse me I must go check on the uhh... rice! Yes the rice! Bye!" he casually sprinted away with a red face. Germany was left by Japan to respond. "So?" Italy asked "is it really THAT bad on me?" he pouted.

Germany had no IDEA even how to respond to Italy in a dress. But then Italy pouted and got all emotional so he HAD to say SOMETHING! "Uhhh...You look c...p-pre... Nice! Very nice! But please just go put your uniform back on!" Germany shuddered. "But Germany, its perfect for today! Besides, the party at America's house is a _costume_ party!" Italy whined. "Very well, Italy." Germany replied. They all walked back where Japan had prepared their favorite dishes. "Merry Christmas!" he said as he bowed. Germany put each into a container and put them in his car. Japan helped put the Christmas party presents in the car as well. Italy only made a village of snow all loaded up in Germany's car and they were soon on their way.

At America's house, England was dressed as a Santa helper and America was dressed as Santa clause minus the beard. America hung a mistletoe over the front door. America laughed " The guests will never expect this!" England gave a _im gonna kill you_ face toward America and made him shiver. England heard a _vroom_ come from outside. It was France and Canada. America opened the door and giggled with England. "What's so funny mon ami?" France asked just as Canada asked the same. America, still laughing, pointed up. "Oh very funny, America." France and Canada said in unison. England added to America's gesture "Go ahead, you can't come in without doing it and America's laughing is annoying me." France started blushing and Canada's eyes widened. America slid behind the two and pushed them together, making them kiss. America and England both laughed before they both walked in blushing.

Next was Spain and Romano. They walked in the door when all of them started laughing. Romano looked up and freaked out while Spain made a big "OH COME HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS KISS!". Romano freaked out and ran, but eventually the crazed Spaniard caught him. They both then walked in. The whole entire room became silent when Romano yelled "YOU TELL ANYONE AND YOU WILL DIE!".

Finnally Russia came in with Prussia. Russia looked up and stared at the mistletoe. The mistletoe promptly blew up as the party-goers stared in aw. He then dragged a present from his car and walked in with Prussia. America slowly crawled back toi the door and hung another.

Lastly the Axis Powers Trio parked their car. Germany opened the trunk and pulled out all the presents and handed one to Italy and another to Japan. Japan saw America open the door with the mistletoe. He then said "Uhh...I will stay back i need my cell phone." and he hopped in the car. "Okay we will go on ahead." And America invited them in. They walked in and everyone started to laugh and giggle. They both looked up. Germany's face became as red as a tomato. Romano suddenly burst out " DON"T YOU DARE KISS HIM YOU POTATO LOVING GERMAN!" and Italy pouted. "But he's my BFF no harm done." and he kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Doitsu!"

"Thank you Italy. Merry Christmas."

-Authors Note-

Im Such a perv I love this kind of lovey dovey crap but anyway comment and I owe you a cookie plus this is my first fanfic! :{D Any Spells Imn sorry as I said before this be my first fanfic but if you have any suggestions pwease let me know and I shall write it :) Merry Friggin' Christmas!


End file.
